over_the_counter_culturefandomcom-20200214-history
Hip-hop
Hip-hop Key Figures Tupac Shakur Tupac shakur was one of the most influential figures of his time. He used his platform to bring awareness about several societal issues in which were occurring within the 90s. For example, Shakur’s song Trapped had touched upon what it’s like living in a black community at his time. He talked about stereotypes, injustices, perceptions, and his reality. This song caught the attention of it’s listeners because it was completely relatable to those who were living Shakur’s reality as well. More A Tribe Called Quest A Tribe Called Quest is an all American Hip Hop group that developed in Queens, New York in 1985. Many of A Tribe Called Quest songs depicted the groups fundamental focus of black empowerment, date rape, police brutality, and the usage of the "n" word. Key Hip-hop Albums N.W.A: Straight Outta Compton N.W.A also known as "Niggaz Wit Attitude" was a rap group that formed in the late 1980s. They were a group of men from Compton, California fed up with the crime and police brutality plaguing their neighborhood. N.W.A had to deal with a ton of controversy due to their music explicit nature that gave a sense of glorification towards drugs, crime, and disrespect for women and law enforcement. Their music, in turn, was banned from many radio stations in America. More Mos Def: Black on both sides Mos Def, a rapper from Brooklyn, New York released ''Black on Both Sides ''in 1999, and it became one of the greatest socially conscious albums of all time. Mos Def's incredible lyricism over smooth beats discusses environmental issues and socio-economic issues throughout the black community. Hip-hop Timeline 80's Conscious Hip-hop Music videos were a key in hip-hops conversations with the general public about sociopolitical and socioeconomic issues. One particularly poignant example would be Public Enemy's 911 is a Joke. Conscious Hip-hop Revival Kendrick Lamar is one if the most influential and well know rappers that brought back Conscious Hip-Hop revival. Conscious Hip-Hop is the time when rappers talked about social economic and social political issues. The Fugees is a three person hip hop group that combines rap, R&B, and reggae sounds. The Fugees first started when two members met in high school in South Orange, New Jersey and then meeting their third member later on through other people. Their second album, ''The Score, ''was a top hit in the 1990s reaching the pop hits and selling over five million copies. more Hip Hop Controversy The Hip Hop Wars: What We Talk About When We Talk About Hip Hop-- And Why It Matters is a book by Tricia Rose and this short article defines some of the meanings of hip hop and how it came to be so popular nationally and globally. These controversies are ongoing and seem to highlight the fact that the words hip hop rappers use are violent and are a representation of their lives and that what they say directly holds truth to what they have done. more Key Works The Fugees- Ready or Not The Fugees is a three person hip hop group that combines rap, R&B, and reggae sounds. The Fugees first started when two members met in high school in South Orange, New Jersey and then meeting their third member later on through other people. Their second album, ''The Score, ''was a top hit in the 1990s reaching the pop hits and selling over five million copies. more Snoop Dogg - Murda Was the Case Murda Was the CaseCategory:Hip Hop Controversy